Hayley's Journal Keep Out!
by sminches
Summary: In "Taming of the Cube" when Jake finds Hayley's journal, what would happen if he actually read it? Jakley? I think so! It's not my best work, but it's pretty OK :  Please R&R!


Hayley's Journal (Keep Out!)

Carter: Ok, well I was watching the Troop with Alex yesterday (Taming of the Cube, to be exact.) and I was struck with an amazing inspiration. You know when Jake and Hayley are in each other's bodies, and they are arguing over video chat? And you know how Jake finds Hayley's diary? He says he won't read it, but he figures, what Hayley doesn't know won't hurt her. Unfortunately, his judgment hasn't always been good. What happens when Hayley-

Alex: Ok Carter, just get on with the story.

Carter: What? We're only supposed argue at the END of the story! Not at the very beginning.

Alex: Hmm, so? I have decided to bother you in every single chapter we do! Yay!

Carter: Oh joy…

Alex: Yup!

Carter: Oh, and reviewers, you know how Felix was kinda ticked off at us in our last story? Well, we are no longer being held at gunpoint, so-

Alex: So we can make fun of him all we want!

Felix: Excuse me?

Alex: Felix? I thought we got rid of you at the end of Power Out!

Felix: Nope, I just got bored threatening you guys.

Carter: Meanie…

Felix: *aims blaster* Do we really need to go into this again?

Carter: No… And way to go Alex, he's threatening us again.

Alex: Anyone got the number for the police?

Carter: Dude, it's 911... Really Al?

Alex: ooooohhh… sorry, Blondie moment!

Felix: Will you two just hush up and type the story?

Both girls: Fine…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ok, well I don't remember the conversation, so I'm going to make up some of it. I only remember certain parts of it, and it's mainly only the funny parts like "Lose the ears or the pillow gets it!" Haha, I cracked up… Oh, and parentheses are Jake's thought, and these thingies: [ ] are mine. But only in the diary entries.

Jake's POV [Hah, even when I'm doing Jake's POV, I'm still doing Hayley's. [you know, cuz they're in each others bodies?] Ahh, never mind…]

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Your bed is a sea of pillows! Throw pillows… Toss pillows… accent pillows, where is the pillow you sleep on?" I asked Hayley on video chat.

"In the closet." She responded.

"You are so weird."

"I'm weird? At least I have a room fit for humans. Do you know how long it took for me to clean this place up to _disgusting_?"

"I told you not to touch anything!" I yelled at her.

"Oh relax, al I did was straighten up a bit. Like, I put all of your clothes in one pile. EW, by the way." She said. "And, I found some old comics you drew." she holds up one of my comics. "Gee, Honey Ricochet looks familiar." She grinned. It's true, I did base that character after Hayley. Hayley's smart, funny, brave, cute, all the qualities of a super-hero. Whoa wait, did I just say cute? I looked at Hayley's image on her computer screen. She _was _cute…

"Honey Ricochet is like, way taller than you." I said, why hadn't I thought to hide my comics? Oh yeah, cuz I wasn't expecting to be stuck in a girl's body for the next few days!

Hayley laughed. "Oh, and I also fixed your stuffed bunny!" She holds up my beaver, who now had a pair of ridiculous ears on him. "Your welcome!" she said.

"Mr. Tuddles is not a bunny! He is a beaver, which, by the way, is the most masculine of all woodland animals! He looks ridiculous!" I could not believe that Hayley had glued BUNNY EARS to my beaver! She also touched my stuff, which I would never forgive her for.

"Well I think he looks super cute." Hayley said as she kissed my bunny/beaver on the nose. That was it. I walked over to her night-stand, and picked up a glass of water. "Lose the ears, or the pillow gets it."

"Do it and die Collins!" she said to me. I raised the glass over her pillow. "One minute." she said as she started tugging at the ears of my beaver.

I noticed something sitting under her pillow and picked it up. _Hayley's Diary (Keep out!) _Oh I was going to have fun reading this. I waved the diary in front of the camera. "Check and mate." I said, watching Hayley blush. Dude, I do _not _blush. She'd better stop, or the pillow really was going to get a bath.

"Don't worry, I won't read it." I said. Hayley looked relieved.

"Thanks…" she said.

"No problem." I looked at Hayley's clock. It was 9:53. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. We should go to sleep." I said.

She nodded. "Kay, see you tomorrow." she said as she clicked out of the chat.

I glanced at her diary, which was now lying on the desk in front of me, looking _very _tempting. I figured that it wouldn't hurt to just have a tiny look, just read two or three entries. I settled down in Hayley's sea of pillows and opened the book. I flipped through the pages until I saw the one with my name mentioned.

Entry 5: (seriously? She numbers her entries?)

Dear Diary,

Today was depressing. Our third Troop member Alex [I didn't know his/her real name so I decided to make up one.] moved yesterday! I'm going to miss her, she was my best friend. Oh, and you'll never guess who she was replaced by. Jake Collins. You know, that guy who's locker is next to mine? (that guy? Really?) He seems nice, and he has so much potential, but he's so… dumb? (EXCUSE ME?) no… that's not it… I don't know what his problem is, but I don't exactly want to know. (Hey! Ok, all she's done so far is insult me… maybe I should stop reading.) But he's pretty cute, and don't you dare tell him I said that! (Hmm, maybe I won't stop reading…) I mean, he saved us all from a Basilisk today. Anyways, after the mission, you know, after I had been turned to stone, he ran up to me and gave me a hug. It was awkward, but it was so sweet that he cared that I was alright. (Ok, first I'm "that guy" next I'm "dumb" then I'm "cute" and now I'm "sweet"… Jeez, this girl needs to get this straight. I'm "awesome") I think he kinda likes me. ( What? I do not! Well… Maybe…) But, like I said before, it was very awkward, but sweet. Argh! I can't decide! I'm conflicted. Actually, now I'm kind of glad that Alex left. If she hadn't, then I would have never noticed Jake. I can't believe I just said that. I mean, she _was _my best friend. Oh well, things have a funny way of working out. I think I'm going to try to get to know him a bit better…

-Hayley

Wow… Hayley thinks I'm cute, sweet… what next? I wonder if she has a crush on me? I sort of hope she does. I think I like her. I flipped through the pages until I found the next entry that mentioned my name.

Dear Diary,

So today was the Senior Prom. I have to say, it was a huge disappointment. Why? Well there was that huge incident with the worms and… well, I'll start from the beginning. So I was super excited for the prom because Brad had asked me to go with him, but the Troop had been trying to catch a Mongolian Death Worm, and epically failing at it I might add. So we were all worried about the dance because fifty seniors dancing was sure to attract the worms, so Felix came up with this genius idea to catch the worm. I ended up getting Jake a date with this senior girl Brittany in order to get him into the dance. Anyways, here's the disappointing part. Instead of dancing with my date, I was forced to stay and talk to that AV club guy, Etienne [I'm almost positive that's how you spell his name]. So then Brad got all mad at me for not spending any time with him and he dumped me. Darn it. He was a senior! So anyways, blah, blah, blah, Felix kills the monster, we snark everyone, happy ever after right? No. I didn't get to dance, and I had to spend my entire time with Etienne. I was kind of disappointed that I didn't get to dance with Jake. I think I would have liked that. (Hmm, should I ask her to the next dance? Maybe… but maybe not…) Anyways, we ended up having to clean up everything. Go figure. I just hope that my Senior Prom goes _much _better than this…

-Hayley

Hayley was disappointed that she didn't get a dance with me? Wow, maybe she really does like me. I kinda hope she does. I mean, she's cute, smart, funny, brave, beautiful… Maybe I do like her. I flipped through the pages some more, hoping to find some more entries about Hayley's supposed crush on me.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ok! How was this? I know, most of it was the video chat, but don't worry. The rest of my story will be longer. I'm planning to do two episodes per chapter. Of course, I'm going to change the order of the episode's a bit, because Taming of the Cube, (the time this story is happening) is like, the fifth episode, and there are tons more after it. And I really think another four-shot from me is gunna be super boring. Here is the order that I'm planning to do it in, along with a short description, in case you didn't know the title of that episode:

Enter The Jungle- Jake joins the troop.

Do The Worm- A Mongolian death worm crashes the school dance, literally.

Forest Grump- A Dryad is out for revenge and poses as a student in order to kill the student council.

There is no I in monster hunting- Jake thinks that he can take on a monster by himself. He's wrong.

Pajama Game… of Death- Jake and Felix have to infiltrate Hayley's cheerleader slumber party and find out which cheerleader is hosting a horrible bug monster.

No More Master Nice Guy- Haley becomes suspicious when a classmate suddenly gains status and power - which is revealed to be by controlling an invisible, subservient monster.

Tentacle Face- Jake meets his monster-hunting hero, but discovers he's out growing the ability to hunt and capture the ultimate monster he has been chasing his whole career. Felix gets a Kaiju tentacle stuck to his face.

The Good, The Bad, and the Ickie Doll- Jake and Hayley discover that the hot Christmas toy, the "Ickie Doll", has been invaded by a Vapor Monster, turning the dolls into nasty, violent, living creatures

The Substitute- When a substitute teacher replaces Mr. Stockley, we discover that she is a monster in disguise, there to help another monster escape

Speed- Jake and Haley must pretend to a couple in order to catch the Eris Fairy that's been running around the school breaking up couples in love. Felix works furiously to trap the Eris Fairy only to realize how much he relates to her situation

Batteries Not Included- An Oculypse escapes from HQ, and paralyzes some students. (Yeah, I know this is like, WAY out of order, but there is a MAJOR Jake/Hayley moment at the end!

Just so you know, I copied the descriptions of the episodes from Wikipedia. :) I also skipped a couple of the episodes that I didn't want to add, cuz some of the episodes just didn't have enough Jake/Hayley moments. *smiles mischievously* and yes, all of the episodes that I do will have Jake/Hayley moments. I really wanted to add Next Stop: Lakewood, as my final chapter, but that's the season finale, and I think it would be weird to put the season finale and then one of the first episodes. The only reason that I added Batteries Not Included was because of a couple of big Jake/Hayley moments in it. Yay! Also, I am SO freakin' sorry that almost half of this story is the A/N. SO SORRY! All of the next chapters will have two episodes too.

Alex's Comment:

Ok, first, great idea. I bet none of the other authors thought of this. *sticks tongue out at other authors*

Carter: *smacks Alex in the head.* Really Al? Be more respectful…

Alex: Fine… Now as I was saying, great idea Carter. Why didn't I get the idea? Hmm, probably cuz I was on Facebook while you were watching the Troop-

Carter: Which, by the way, should be considered a federal crime.

Alex: Ok, I don't interrupt you in you're A/Ns you don't interrupt me in mine, Kay?

Carter: YES, you do! Continue…

Alex: Not much more to say now…

Carter: Fine.

Alex: Fine.

Carter Good.

Alex: Goo- we've been watching Sonny with a Chance to much haven't we?

Carter: Yup. R&R PEOPLE!

Felix: Yeah, what she said.

Alex: Felix, what are you doing?

Felix: Telling people to R&R, duh.

Alex: never mind…


End file.
